Pinkie Pie's Family
Pinkie Pie's Family '''is the family of Pinkie Pie. ] According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her parents and sisters, where there was no talking or smiling. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first ever party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. In contrast to Pinkie Pie's pink color scheme, her family's coats and manes consist mostly of grays and dull browns. Parents Pinkie Pie's father is unnamed in the show but named '''Igneous Rock in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! and some merchandise. He first appears in Pinkie Pie's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, with a voiced role by Terry Klassen.[1] He appears again in Magic Duel during a flashback in which Trixie claims to have had to take a job on a rock farm to earn a living. In Enterplay's collectible card game, card α #29 C of Igneous Rock lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Pinkie Pie's father runs the most successful rock farm in Ponyville history. His sedimentary rock collection is the envy of absolutely nopony." Igneous Rock is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game; he was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. His in-game description states "Igneous Rock rocks at rock farming, rock collecting and rocking his precious daughters to sleep." His cutie mark is a pickaxe. Pinkie's mother is named Cloudy Quartz in Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! and some merchandise, and her name is also used in Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity chapter 2. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, card #30 C of Cloudy Quartz lists her name with a trademark symbol and lists the quote "When I 'went wild' as a filly, I ate an entire bag of rock candy in one sitting. When Pinkamena Diane goes wild, it's on the front page of the Ponyville Express..." Cloudy Quartz is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game; she was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. Her in-game description states "Cloudy Quartz is the matter-of-fact mother of Pinkie Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie and Limestone Pie.". Her cutie mark is three rocks. She and her unnamed Generation 3.5 counterpart have similar eye colors, but otherwise look completely different. Sisters Pinkie Pie has three sisters, two of which first appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They are named Marble Pie and Limestone Pie in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!,[2] in which they appear to have grown into young mares. Of the IDW comics' [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Micro-Series#Issue_.235 My Little Pony Micro-Series Issue #5], Pinkie, Marble, and Limestone appear together as fillies in a picture on cover RI, and Pinkie and Marble appear together with Trixie on a Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE and on a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE. Lauren Faust stated on Twitter that Pinkie's sisters weren't named as far as she knew, but they considered naming them "Mince Meat Pie" and "Chicken Pot Pie".[3] On July 20, 2013, it was announced that "we get to meet Pinkie Pie's sister in #mlpseason4!"[4] Pinkie's third, older sister Maud Pie is also mentioned in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! (although not by name), and she appears as a filly with Pinkie and the rest of her family in a photograph in Pinkie Pride.[5] She appears as a grown mare in the episode of the same name. Unlike her rock-farming family members, Maud is stated to be a researcher of rocks going for her "rocktorate" in rock science. Extended family In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song in Friendship is Magic, part 2, she mentions having been taught by her Granny Pie to laugh at things that scared her. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie mentions that her Nana Pinkie told her of the Mirror Pool. Both Granny Pie and Nana Pinkie are mentioned again in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! In Pinkie Apple Pie, it is suggested that Pinkie Pie is a possible cousin to the Apple family, but all evidence given leaves this unclear. Trivia *Igneous Rock, Cloudy Quartz, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie are best friends with Isabel, Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel. * Gallery Clyde.png|Igneous Rock, Pinkie Pie's Father Sue MLP FIM.png|Cloudy Quartz, Pinkie Pie's Mother Blinkie Pie.png|Limestone Pie, One of Pinkie Pie's Sisters Inkie Pie.png|Marble Pie, One of Pinkie Pie's Sisters Maud Pie ID S4E18.png|Maud Pie, Pinkie's older sister pinkie pies family.png|Pinkie's whole family (With Pinkie minus Maud)|link=https://poohadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Pinkie_Pie%27s_Family Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Sisters Category:Husbands Category:Wives Category:Ponies Category:Groups Category:Pinkie Pie's Family Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies